nrddfandomcom-20200213-history
Ballet and the Beasts
Ballet and the Beasts is the fourteenth episode in Season 2 of Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. It first aired on January 16, 2016 to 1.64 million viewers. Plot Summary Dawn is tired of having her brothers in every activity. So, she joins a ballet class but her plan is ruined when the boys join the ballet class as well. Full Plot Dawn is tired of her brothers tagging along in everything she does. She just wants her alone time. She sneaks into a laser tag game with Mae; but the boys still manage to find her. As Mae teams up with the cute boys, Dawn is forced to team up with her brothers for the laser tag game. They start thanking themselves for being there for Dawn when she needed them. Dawn decides to look for an activity that the boys would never be interested in at all. Mae tells her that she could come to her ballet class. So, the next day, Dawn and Mae sneak around to Mae's ballet class without the boys noticing her. Dawn is immediately impressed by one of the girls in the ballet class. The girl's name is Eiffel. Eiffel is the best in the class. She has been in several toilet paper commercials including Buttcracker and Snow Wipe. She is The Toilet Paper Princess. Dawn tries to imitate Eiffel by lifting her leg but then the leg gets stuck. Mae helps her change from ballet costume to pajamas and brings her home, with her leg still stuck up there. Luckily, no one notices. On the second ballet day, Dawn doesn't do a good job of hiding from her brothers. They follow her behind and observe her doing ballet through the window. She gets mad at them. When they try to come in, she tells them "Please, don't! No!" But because of the glass window, they assume that she said, "Please, don't go!" The ballet instructor notices the boys and invites them in to help Eiffel play some roles that need boys. Eiffel starts training the boys on what to do. After the lesson, Dawn goes home frustrated with her brothers. She tells them to stay out of her business. The boys promise to stay away. During the next lesson, Dawn is very excited to not have to see her brothers anymore or even hear about them. But then Eiffel comes over and asks her where her brothers her. Dawn reminds her that her brothers were not good. But Eiffel emphasizes that she doesn't need them to look good. She needs them to make her look good. When Eiffel mentions that she wants them for the pas de deux (duet) routine, Dawn starts making fun of phrase "pas de deux" which only leads to awkwardness. Eiffel then threatens to kick her out of the ballet class if Dawn doesn't bring her brothers the next day. When Mae threatens to quit too if Dawn is kicked out, Eiffel decides to kick her out too. Since ballet means a lot to Mae, Dawn is forced to beg her brothers to come back so they can help Mae remain in the ballet class. Her brothers assume that she secretly needs them to be there for her and is just using Mae as an excuse. But after realizing that she's serious, they come up with a better plan. They convince Jasper and the boys from laser tag to be in the ballet instead of the Harper boys. That way, Eiffel gets the boys she needs and at the same time Dawn doesn't have to deal with her brothers. Dawn admits that even if her brothers bother her all the time, sometimes they really stand up for her. Cast Main Cast * Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper * Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper * Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper * Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper * Allison Munn as Anne Harper * Brian Stepanek as Tom Harper Recurring Cast * Kyla Drew Simmons as Mae Valentine * Maddie Ziegler as Eiffel Special Guest Cast * Asher Angel as Jasper Continuity * Eiffel returns in Keeping Up With the Quadashians where they also talk about her toilet paper commercial again. * When Dawn angrily turns on the blender, her mom tells her that they agreed no more angry blending. She was seen blending angriy in I Want Candace. * Dawn eventually masters how to lift her leg straight up without getting stuck as seen when she does it in "Quadsled" before bed. * This is the first episode where Lazer-Tag is seen in Tom's Get Sporty. The second episode is Quadbusters. Trivia * Asher Angel from ''Andi Mack ''guest starred in this episode. * There also was a guest appearance from Maddie Ziegler. * The title is a spoof on the movie Beauty and the Beast. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Dawn Themed Episodes Category:2016